


Between the Rounds

by patroclilles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, Mickey's POV, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclilles/pseuds/patroclilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, everything came back in vivid technicolor - Ian’s gloved hands gripping his hips; the sexy fucking grunts he made that were just as loud as the creaking bed; the fact that they came at the <i>exact same time</i>; his sheets turning from red to pitch black to stained cream; Ian moaning with wild abandon while Mickey bit his lip to keep his moans at bay, lest Ian know just how much Mickey really liked it - lest Mickey admit to <i>himself</i> how much he really liked it.</p><p>Who knew Gallagher would be such a good fuck? Mickey Milkovich did now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Rounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ianclaygallagher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianclaygallagher/gifts).



> This is a gift to Lisa @[carkegriffin](http://carkegriffin.tumblr.com) for making me amazing Debbie icons (currently my tumblr/ao3 icons uwu)! Hope you enjoy, darling~

_Man, that was good_ , Mickey thought as he plopped himself on his bed, esconsing underneath stained sheets. The cigarette in his lips almost fell out with how slack his jaw had gone. Fuck, his whole body felt loose, as he came to think of it. The only thing that didn't feel as relaxed was his ass - but hey, win some, lose some, right?

Except Mickey Milkovich didn’t feel like he’d lost much since he stole Kash's gun.

Mickey didn’t know how long it was before he heard the front door slam. Probably a few seconds, seeing as Gallagher got what he came for, and then came some more. Wam, bam, thank you, Kash.

He had to stop himself from humming contently as the warmth of his bed and afterglow grew over him. If he wasn’t careful, he might have fallen asleep and not woken up until round two.

Who knew Gallagher would be such a good fuck? Well, Mickey Milkovich did now.

He put out his cigarette on the ashtray on his nightstand before forcing himself off his bed with a grunt. He opened the door to his room as the front door opened to reveal an oblivious Mandy.

Mickey smirked at the thought of his sister’s “boyfriend” having just busted a nut in Mickey’s ass.

Mickey didn’t for a second consider telling his sister about the very recent turn of events. For one, there’s no way in hell she’d accept his sexuality. Or maybe she would... No. Not a chance.

Second, it would break her heart. Finding out her boyfriend’s gay; that she’s a beard. Mickey knew that Mandy’s strong as hell, but he thought it’d be best to keep the hurtful truth under wraps. For now. Maybe forever.

“Hey, assface,” Mandy said as she passed him on her way to the refrigerator. She took out a bottle of beer, popped it open, and settled against the counter across from Mickey, who was standing looking as replete as he felt.

“Angie come over or something?” Mandy asked after a while as she tipped her bottle back to take a swig, eyes roaming all over Mickey’s body.

“The fuck are you talking about?” Mickey sneered in response.

“You're like,” she paused to make a crude gesture with her free hand and face, “fucking, glowing.” She raised her eyebrows before finishing, “must have been a good fuck.”

Suddenly, everything came back in vivid technicolor - Ian’s gloved hands gripping his hips; the sexy fucking grunts he made that were just as loud as the creaking bed; the fact that they came at the _exact same time_ ; his sheets turning from red to pitch black to stained cream; Ian moaning with wild abandon while Mickey bit his lip to keep his moans at bay, lest Ian know just how much Mickey really liked it - lest Mickey admit to _himself_ how much he really liked it.

Mickey just narrowed his eyes at his sister in response. “Shut up,” he croaked finally.

Mandy only chuckled, shrugged, and practically skipped her way to the living room, dropping herself down onto the couch, leaving a flustered Mickey in the kitchen reliving the events that happened not twenty minutes ago.

After his gut settled down, though his dick didn’t, he made his way back to his room, where he jerked off at the thought of Ian fucking Gallagher.

He tried to convince himself that it was just a one time thing. But in the days following Ian’s visit, Mickey masturbated at least five times a day to the thought of floppy red hair and a freckled ass. In the days following Ian’s visit, one overwhelming thought replayed like a mantra in Mickey’s brain.

It needed to happen again.

 

* * *

 

 

_It’s just a fuck. It’s just a fuck _, he thought to himself as he walked to the deli in the blistering Chicago cold. After mustering the courage to get what - or who, rather - he’d been pining for in the past few days, Mickey Milkovich finally made his way to the Kash and Grab.__

_Come on, Milkovich. You got this. I mean, it’s just another fuck. Another great fuck. Where would we do it? Freezer? In the alley behind the store? Fuck, calm the holy shit down, Mickey. It’s just sex. What kind of seventeen year old gay kid isn’t horny, anyway?_

_It’s just a fuck. It’s just a fuck_ , he repeated as he turned the corner of the block, approaching the store.

__As he walked, he drafted what he could possibly say to Ian so that the redhead would get the message. That he wanted to have sex again. Not too obvious though, not in a way that said he wanted it all the time, or he wanted Ian in any other way. He had to be slick if he was going to get it._ _

__He opened the door to the deli without really deciding on what to go with._ _

__"Got any Slim Jims in this shithole?”_ _

_Christ, Mickey._

He kept his head up in spite of his weak pick up line, though he was really beating himself up because - _Slim Jims, really, Milkovich?_

He saw Ian smirk, chuckle and get up from his stool. And in all those seconds, all Mickey could think was, _is he laughing at me? Does this idiot even know what I’m getting at? Fuck, this was a horrible idea._

__His head kept up and his eye contact did not falter. Damn it, Mickey came all this way. Couldn’t back down now. _It’s just a fuck, anyway.__ _

__Ian rounded the counter and gave Mickey a look. "Yeah, in the back." And all Mickey could do then was inwardly pat himself on the back._ _

__What do you know? You did good, Milkovich._ _

__Round two was a go._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!
> 
> -[r](http://halseystr.tumblr.com)


End file.
